What the HELL is going on?
by OkaiTheManslayer
Summary: Hooded strangers appear on the streets after the demons in the area, the Reikai Tentai are sent to England to stay with a friend of Genkai and to find out what the HELL is going on
1. Prologue Chapter 1

It was quiet in Tokyo and one by one the lights in the human households were going out, it was time for the not so human creatures in the

Ningenkai to come out to play. On cue a small almost unnoticeable shadow shot from a small deserted alleyway and zigzagged to the darker

parts of the street avoiding any light the shadow seemed to blur in its haste. If you had the eyes of a demon maybe you would make the

features of the shadow out, you'd see his small stature and black clothes, pale skin framing eyes the colour of blood, hair that stood like a

black flame with its white starburst at the front. A white bandanna and white bandages could also be seen if you looked really closely.

The small boy was actually a demon, an s class fire demon known to all as Hiei. Something was happening and the small fire thief was

not impressed his sixth senses were tingling and it was just his luck these senses were nearly always right. The toddler from hell

had actually warned Hiei not to do anything stupid as there were strange presences in the city that seemed to be honing in on

demons residing there, it only became a worry once Suzuka was attacked on his way back to Genkai's temple. It had taken three

days, four search parties and sixteen very pissed off demons to finally find the vain demon curled up on a tree branch eyes wide

and his body littered in scratches. Needless to say the rest of the demons who spent a large amount of time in the Ningenkai made

a point of going around in pairs just in case. After a week of being forced to spend time with Kurama (which he didn't mind) and then

time with Jin and Touya while Kurama was at school (which he really did mind) Hiei had reached the end of his fairly short tether, or

dynamite fuse as a certain detective jokingly called it. Quite happily he had slipped past Jin and Touya who were watching some horror

movie and were quite enthralled with the fake effects (there was some girlish shrieking from them every now and then as well) making

it fairly easy for the fire demon to hop out the window and onto the streets. Now here he was wondering the empty streets hoping for

something interesting to happen that hopefully wouldn't involving tingling sixth senses. It was typical Hiei thought as he rounded the

corner that the fun he had been imagining would actually turn out to be quite irritating to say the least. The air seemed to crackle and

Hiei scowled the lavender eye on his forehead glowing eerily under the spotless bandanna, something was tearing the dimensions then

slipping through before supposedly fixing them again. In front of his normal wine red eyes a tall cloaked figure appeared with an audible

pop that echoed in the demons sensitive ears, the man or woman was swathed in black with a skull like mask tied over his face so dark

stormy blue eyes were all that could be seen. Slowly Hiei cocked his head an audible growl slipping from his throat as the small demon

back-pedalled fiery eyes narrowing with impatience and slight hesitation on whether the man in front of him came under Koenmas 'don't

kill any humans law'. With a smooth noise a katana was pulled from its sheath well like the detective always said fight first ask questions

(no matter how stupid) later. The man slowly pulled a pale hand from his pocket the pale skinny hand was holding what looked very

much like a twig. Hiei snorted derisively and blinked looking at the man his head cocked. The katana was brought up in a defensive stance

inviting the man to attack, he figured if the stupid ningen attacked him, he could maybe break some bones and get away with it without

the stupid toddler having a fit at him and threaten to lock him up for the seventh time this month. The man seemed to sneer (it was

difficult to tell with the stupid mask) before raising the twig and shouting out.

"Expelliarmus!" the cloaked man bellowed in some garbled language and in a stupid accent, Hiei gave a small almost inaudible yelp

of surprise as with a sickening crack the sword clattered to the ground, the fire demon stared at his wrist which was bent back at a

strangle ankle, on the bright side Hiei thought at least the bone hadn't broken through the skin, he prodded it experimentally and a

hiss of pain escaped his throat. Gingerly he tucked his arm inside of his cloak and let the tight chest area of the cloak support his arm.

Finally he looked back up eyes narrowed as his youkai instincts went through his memories and found the language the ningen was

speaking: English.

"I've found one of them! Quickly!" Hiei groaned it was way too late to be putting up with human idiots especially as it took him a few

seconds to decipher what they were saying. Excellent the idiot in front of him had managed (somehow) to injure him (luck most likely)

and leave him slightly defenceless, only slightly though Hiei smirked grapping the Katana in his left hand and resheathing it if the worst

came to the worst he had two options: 1) Kokuryuu the ningen ass back to England and possibly get locked up for it or 2) run that would

suck, plus he would get teased for it for ages which would really suck now then which was the better option. While Hiei was still deciding

the man in front of him flicked the twig…the stick….the…well whatever and invisible ropes seemed to hold the small thief down, Hiei struggled

feeling his Youkai been drained by the ropes before he finally managed to break free cursing at the amount of energy he had lost in such

a small amount of time, closing his eyes the same conclusion came back for the third time; this sucked. With more crackles and ripping off

dimensions then the annoying pops that hurt Hiei's ears another six men joined the first. All wearing the stupid skull masks which made

them look like some unnameable type of low class demon, or the stupid ningen on Halloween, yet another question to ponder later the

first one with the cold almost colourless blue…what was the name…English really sucks Hiei thought ah grey! That was it! Anyway the first

man with the cold grey eyes cleared his throat and talked, shame he thought he had power over a demon it was hilarious really . "Now then

demon bow down and we'll take you to our lord without hurting you too badly." he sneered as the rest of the group drew their….sticks? Or

twigs…well either way they raised them. The fire demon sighed what was the world coming to? Hiei Jaganshi s-class demon was being attacked

by seven ningen with sticks, how embarrassing although he supposed it would make an excellent tale to tell later if he ever got over the fact

he was being threatened by stick wielding idiots that possibly held a strong mental capacity resemblance to Kuwabara. No, they were dumber

than Kuwabara that idiot actually knew where the line was when annoying a demon. The fire demon finally spoke out garnet eyes narrowing harshly.

"You seriously expect I will bow down? To you of all people? Good luck with that, I'm sure your lord wouldn't like me to kill you so I would leave

if you have any brains at all in those thick ningen skulls." with a derisive snort Hiei flash stepped (A/N yes this is stolen from bleach XD whatever

its very similar yes?) away landing on the roofs before continuing towards what he guessed was Yusukes energy signature, the detective was not

going to be happy with this discovery. The demons were being forced to go around in groups for safety because of some humans with sticks, brilliant.


	2. Kurama and Yusuke found! Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: oops forget this last time _ although id rather just jump straight in oh well. Throughout this story (or ever T.T)**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho...although I'll swap Hiei for the one ruble I just found in my pocket :D. **

**Ok moving swiftly on with the story:**

Hiei flashed along the rooftops feeling Yusukes energy flare followed swiftly by Kuramas to the right Hiei cursed sliding

to a stop feet scrambling to stop him on the slippery rooftops. Two of his friends were locked in combat or felt endangered

so of course it was up to him to go help them if he could. Closing his eyes he felt for his friends energy, Yusuke was

constant the boy was probably exchanging jibes with whoever had cornered him. Of course that was Yusuke he'd rather

have a good verbal battle before getting down to the actually brawl, probably a good thing really it gave Hiei time to go

to Kurama whose energy was wavering slightly and he abruptly turned heading towards the kitsune who was obviously

having problems with his enemies, it was likely that Kurama couldn't use his plants after all his energy was coming from a

very built up area. Flitting through the buildings pushing Youkai into his legs to run faster until he finally saw Kurama backed

against the side of a fountain with fifteen of the masked (one again Hiei pondered Halloween or masquerading as a demon?)

men surrounding him twigs held out, magic twigs what was the world actually coming to? Kurama seemed anxious hand reaching

blindly up and grasping at his hair trying to find the hidden seeds, of course poor Kurama wasn't using youkai so the seed were

hidden even to the plant master. Hiei cocked his head what had they done to Kurama, from what he knew of the beautiful redhead

he hardly flinched at anything and never forgot on how he had hidden his plants in the centuries they had been hidden in the thick mane.

One of the men, a rather saggy one to say the least small and round was laughing nastily at the fox's misfortune.

"You regaining your feet demon? Well we will have to change that. confundus!" he roared and with a flash of light Kurama stumbled

eyes unfocused and dulling slightly. Hiei gave an angry growl at seeing his closest friend been brought to his knees the usual spark

of pride and wicked intelligence on how to win a fight gone from the red haired reincarnated demons eyes which were dull and

seemed to have gained an unreflective shine. Hiei let his jagan slip open ever so slightly so he could feel Youko and hear the demons

thoughts. The fox demon was absolutely furious cursing the men as he tried to help Kurama through the smog of unfamiliar energy that

was clouding his mind. Hiei snorted in contempt of course the Youko was angry but of course he couldn't break free of the human

boys firm control even in this state Youkos bindings were still as tight. Closing the jagan firmly he tensed as the masked ones moved

in before finally making his move.

"Fox!" he snapped leaping down and landing in front of the confused redhead who finally got up swaying on his feet and gripping at

his head. Maybe because of the almost hyper was Youko was bounding around trying to clear the smog. Kurama gave a groan and

stumbled forward putting a hand over the smaller demons shoulders to steady himself before glaring at the wizards around him, the

lily pads in the fountain reared up entrapping the wizards in the vine like shoots holding them steady while Kurama got his bearings

as much as he could, Youko finally calmed until Hiei could only sense his dormant energy instead of the anger that had been burning

in Kuramas mind.

"Hiei can you get me out of here?" he finally mouthed eyes unfocused slightly at the smaller demon hesitated and nodded shifting slightly

in his cloak so his wrist still had support and wasn't been jostled as he took most of his friends weight. With another quick flash step and

a miniscule flare of youkai Hiei was once again dashing across the rooftops going at a more sedate pace so the kitsune could keep up with

him he doubted he had enough youkai to buffer all of Kuramas state while running full tilt right now, those ropes they had bound him with

had drained a lot of Youkai from him. After a few stumbles courtesy of the foxes uncoordinated feet Kurama finally fully tripped and his

bodyweight managed (unsurprisingly) to unbalance the smaller demon sending him crashing to the floor with his best friend landing alongside

him. Hiei gave a strangled hiss at the weight on his wrist gritting sharp fangs and cutting his lip slightly before pushing himself up and once

again taking some of his unfocused friends weight, heading towards Yusukes flaring spirit energy in the woods. It took five minutes for them

to reach the woods and finally Kurama shook himself and stood firm eyes clear once more instead of the dull unreflective green they had been

after the masked ones had hit him.

"For christs sake PISS OFF you absolute idiots, and what the hell is with the sticks?" a voice yelled in the trees ahead and the two older demons

smirked at each other as they heard their supposed 'leader' shout. Looks like the moron was still playing verbal wars with his own hooded friends.

The street brawler came into sight hands stuffed into pocked in a cocky stance toffee brown eyes daring the masked ones to try and explain what

the sticks were for.

"We don't answer to you foul demon now bow down and we wont have to hurt you, our lord wont be happy if we did." one of them said smoothly,

Hiei blinked once well now it looked like the grey eyed one had somehow managed to get to Yusuke before Hiei could. They probably had some

teleportation abilities…well crap that wasn't good. Yusuke carried on his conversation grinning as he realised they were expecting him to come

quietly, how many demons, half demons and…well teenagers did these guys deal with? Couldn't be many if they expected Yusuke of all people to

behave.

"Hold up. You want me to actually believe that I should bow down just so the stupid humans that are pointing sticks at me wont hurt me? What planet

are you guys from? Oh and foul demon? Yeah im half demon get your facts right only three eyes is full out of my group, well…im not gonna stick around

and argue with morons…woah Hiei Kurama buddies what happened to you two?!" Yusuke had turned to see the two older demons perched on a high

branch the fierce brown eyes had skimmed from the dirty knees of Kuramas school uniform to the still slightly unfocused look that wasn't Kurama to the

smaller demon stood with one shoulder slightly forward and one arm tucked into the shadows of his cloak looking more than his usual pissed off.

"The two of you need to look in a mirror hehe cmon lets go see Yukina" Yusuke said leaping up to join them and together they took off leaving the wizards

behind them. Well…only Yusuke could blow off the people that threatened their lives and not get hurt because of it. Yusuke turned to look at his two

companions and scowled, once the two were patched up the toddler was going to get hell for this.

Another chapter done :D im proud. plz review, oh and if anyone picks up a problem with my english or grammar please tell me, if youve read my profile you'll know

im actually russian so plz tell me if i do anything wrong ive only been learning english two days so forgive it *waves white flag*

Okai


	3. Visiting Koenma! Chapter 3

**Chapter number 3 not took me long, at the moment its Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama going to Hogwarts with the golden trio, if anyone **

**has any suggestions on who else (providing I can write them ok) should go ill think about adding them. I already have other plans **

**for Kuwabara though *grins evilly* Disclaimer: last time look at chapter 2!!! I'm too lazy to write one every time!!**

It didn't take long for the three members of the reikai tentai to finally reach the top of the stone steps (Yusuke lost count after 1,567

steps hey there were lots ok?) to Genkai's temple it had been a long walk (understatement Yusuke grumbled) Kurama was still quiet

and looking slightly confused whereas Hiei seemed fine apart from the lump that was his arm held tightly to his chest Yusuke had

offered to have a look to get a flat stare in return the guy was just too dam antisocial. Accepting help? Hiei? Your joking. Yukina was

sat outside in Genkai's meditation gardens and was happily feeding some little sparrows what looked like the whole of the bread in

the shrine, later she would ask Kuwabara or Hiei to fetch more for the evening dinner (Genkai liked to have a slice of bread with

whatever was cooked). The beautiful gentle ice maiden looked up red eyes wide as she took in the group, standing up and pulling

her kimono until it was perfectly straight once more she hurried over to meet them.

"Hiei? Are you ok?" she asked worriedly putting one small pale hand on his forehead making the small thief flinch in surprise but he

didn't pull back from her.

"I'm fine" he huffed but stopped as Yusuke placed a heavy hand on his shoulder and raised a black brow.

"No your not three eyes, now let Yukina look at that arm of yours, c'mon Hiei your rubbish at hiding it." the heir of Raizen grinned slightly

staring at Hiei who glared right back, finally Hiei glanced away and sighed letting his sister lead him to the bench she had been sat on and

gently tugging at his cloak until it fell away revealing his ragged black tank top and then the hurt arm, well…at least the little pyromaniac

did what Yukina told him to. Yusuke looked at it and winced it looked nasty and had to hurt. The wrist was bent at a really awkward angle

and the bones of his arm were jutting against his skin but (thank god, Yusuke didn't really want to see blood today) the bone at least hadn't

gone through his pale skin. Yukina winced in sympathy taking his wrist as lightly as she could before letting her healing Youkai infuse into the

injuries gently sliding them back to place with minimal pain. Yusuke glanced at Kurama who was conversing with Genkai nearby the two of them

seemed to be watering her flowers or something or other. Yusuke strolled over long enough to hear the topic of conversation.

"So do you have a communicator for Koenma I think this matter should go to him." Kurama was saying looking up from his crouched position

he seemed to be coaxing the flowers to send their roots further into the soil.

"If you need to contact him I have a communicator it should be just inside on my desk." Genkai answered, Kurama nodded making his way

through to the old martial artists office to hear loud voices echoing from inside.

"OI! Earth to toddler. C'mon we're going through hell on earth you bastard ANSWER ME!" Yusuke yelled harshly and Kuramas sharp ears

(thank you Youko) picked up on Koenmas blue ogre George grovelling with the angry Raizen heir babbling when he heard Kuramas voice

in the background as the kitsune decided to join in and help the poor overworked (and underpaid) ogre out.

"Yusuke shouting at George isn't going to get anything done now calm down and talk like a reasonable hanyou." the red head sighed exasperatedly

shaking his head and smiling resignedly at George.

"What? Nah this the best way to get things done trust me fox boy. Now then where was I? Oh yeah George fetch the toddler bitch or ill come and

see what colour you turn if I choke you." Yusuke threatened eyes gleaming at the wide eyed attendant.

"But Yusuke he's doing paperwork I don't want to…"

"For Christ sake blue put the fricking toddler bitch on the pink communicator NOW" Through the communicator was an meep before it clicked off.

Yusuke growled loudly crushing the little pink compact in his fist sending a lone spring bouncing off in a random direction. Hiei appeared at Kuramas

side rotating his wrist for a second before donning his cloak and coking his head at the fox.

"I'm taking the detectives brashness means that we are being ignored. Is it time to pay the toddler a visit?" Hiei asked grinning slightly showing

sharp fangs. Yusuke nodded eagerly and started to shove Kurama outside trusting the smaller demon to follow of his own accord (pushing Hiei

could result in the removal of a limb). The fire demon followed the duo outside of the wards he had set up around Genkai's to protect Yukina before

letting his jagan slide open and create a portal through the dimensions which would land them just outside of the toddlers office, this way there

were no bothersome ogres telling them that Koenma was busy with death records or something else stupid. Well if the toddler got a spanking

from king Enma it would serve him right for ignoring an angry reikai tentai, unless said member was Kuwabara they weren't ones to ignore.

The three stepped into the glowing portal matching the colour of the jagan (as Yusuke had found out you never call Hiei's jagan pink unless

you had a death wish). They landed on the carpeted halls and cast out their senses finding that no ogres or ferry girls were near them, the

only energy signature was coming from the spirit worlds toddler in the office behind them. Kurama bent down to the lock and withdrew a blade

of grass from his hair, Yusuke raised a brow well that was a new one Roses sure, even daisies once but that's the first time had had seen a

blade of grass appear from the red mane. Inserting it in the lock the two dark haired detectives felt the surge of youkai as the Youko thief

used his old techniques to pick the lock and let them into the office. Sat behind the desk was Koenma sucking on the pacifier that was as

usual stuck in his mouth, brown eyes regarded the trio in front of him passing over the very pissed of Yusuke who was being held back by

the other two (slightly) more level headed demons, to Hiei who was still favouring his right wrist which he usually tried to use less instead

of risking setting the dark dragon away from his arm by accident (it had happened in brazil thank god they were in a forest although it meant

Kurama spent a large amount of their trip growing the trees back again) Finally the gaze swept to Kurama who was studiously studying the

old man at Koenmas side. The man was very tall rivalling Toguros height but skinny wearing a…erm…dress? Only way to describe it really it

was a purple dress complete with matching (or maybe not) orange pointy hat. Long white hair flowed around his shoulders and a matching white

beard was tucked into the wide belt, twinkling calm blue eyes looked at the three boys through half moon spectacles. Yusuke snorted and people

called him odd. The man smiled and took out a twig, the trio jumped back shit another twig wielding maniac, Hiei tucked his left arm behind him slightly

glaring at the stick.

"Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama this is Albus Dumbledore and we have a proposition for you." All three reikai tentai sighed yes today was going to be a long day.

**I wrote this because my internet went down for two hours, hope its ok ^_^ leave a review. Oh and tell me…email whatever just say if my English or grammar is crappy sometimes :D still learning here.**

Okai


	4. Propisitions make your choice! Chapter 4

**Ty to half-a-recess and KKT for reveiwing and making my day xD!!**

**Ok Chapter four here, sorry the chapters might take longer to write from now on I'm now nearly constantly flying back and forth to Russia and unless I take my laptop with me I cant type unless you want it in Russian lettering. You could hit the translators I suppose though *mutters* anyway here you go.**

**Oh and Bold in the story is Youko speaking to Kurama and/or Hiei whereas Hiei mentally speaking will be in italics.**

Hiei glared, Yusuke gawped and Kurama glanced between the other four in the room with sharp emerald eyes, a stalemate occurred so who better to break the silence than the foreigner thought Kurama watching Albus Dumbledore step forward and opened his mouth, boy was he going to regret that one. Kurama smirked mentally the man would soon realise this group was not normal.

"I understand you've had some trouble with some masked and cloaked men?" he asked concerned eyes twinkling at the group as they glared back. Actually Hiei's glare only darkened from his 'I'm pissed off leave my the hell alone' to the 'back off if you don't like being burnt to a crisp' look what fun. Yusuke snorted eyebrow cocked slightly.

"Listen old man we're not actually used to fighting humans that much…well I am but they don't usually try and hit me with a stick, what the hell is going on anyway?" Yusuke asked frustrated as he turned ignoring the mans smile to look at the 'toddler bitch'

"That Yusuke would be because they're wizards." the toddler sighed rubbing his temples at the oncoming migraine. The reikai ruler had spent hours talking to the headmaster sat opposite him surprisingly over tea and lemon drops to the old mans request.

"You have got to be joking me." Hiei growled ignoring the kitsune's soft murmur for him to calm down and listen instead of making the temperature steadily rise as his frustration increased little by little. The fire demons temper matched Yusukes own as he glared darkly at his supposed leader.

"Alright toddler bitch stop kidding around, tell us to get rid of the stupid masked bastards and we'll be on our way" the detective hanyou snorted derisively before glancing to Hiei who of course was angry and Kurama who actually looked like he was staring off into space. "Well then fox boy? What's your opinion on this shit?" The red haired boy looked up from his trance like state and glanced around at the others in the room, all of which that were staring at hi.

"Sorry about that, actually I think there are such things as wizards and before you start to rant Yusuke it is Youko who told me off their existence while you demanded Koenma for answers. It seems like the spells they cast have negative effects on us, I don't know how powerful wizard spells are so I don't know if they affect us the same, less or more than humans. There's also the matter of our blood status and energy and if that affects how well the spells work Albus if I may call you that do you have any insight into this?" emerald eyes flickered up to the man facing them who nodded softly to the fox demon reincarnate with grave eyes.

"I understand there is much you don't know about my own world and how you would be affected but I must say I'm impressed that you worked that much out. The masked men are lead by a man called Voldemort, he's an ex-student of mine and is hell-bent on destroying the wizarding world as it stands now and making it into a pure-blooded race once again. The spells have affected you worse than what they would a human, for example you Hiei there is no way a simple disarming spell would break a humans wrist even if their bones are more fragile than your own. I've come to the conclusion that the wizard magic actually affects demon worse than half breed and in turn it affects half breeds worse than humans. Maybe because demons are more in tune with little shifts in energy? I don't know the specifics I'm afraid but I'll try to find out more to satisfy your curiosity." he smiled before looking to Koenma who nodded sagely sucking on the pacifier and turning to the gathered members of reikai tentai, minus Kuwabara who was hopefully following orders and staying with Jin and Touya. Yusuke looked out the corner of his eye and sniggered at the look on Hiei's face when he realised that the man was implying demons were weaker than humans.

"Well now if you listen to Albus you'd know the proposition but I suppose I could explain. There are two option you can stay in a safe house and leave only when guarded by what you could call 'good wizards' or another option would be to go to Hogwarts with Albus and play a role as bodyguards for his school, you'll be able to leave as you like but it would be necessary for you to contact Botan when you do leave the schools ground so she can be close enough to help if aid is needed. We don't know what this Voldemort wants with demons so be on your guard either way." Koenma explained picking up where the man stood next to him had stopped, the trio facing him all looked thoughtful and thankfully the temperature had finally stopped rising, it was hot enough to be a desert in the small leaders room.

Yusuke sighed and Kurama knew exactly what the spirit detective and general badass was thinking: 'trapped in a safe house or a school, what a choice.' Hiei could be heard growling his discontent as Kurama stepped forwards once again taking charge before either of his dark haired friends could do something stupid, either a stupid outburst or in Hiei's case killing the kindly man who was offering them aid.

"Is it ok if we have some time to think about our options, I would dread to pick which one I prefer then realise there is a loop hole in the reasoning" Kurama smiled softly dipping his head respectfully to the two of them. Hiei glanced up at his taller friend mouth pulled up into a smirk.

'_Good thinking fox buy us some time to think, pushy ningen' _Kurama glanced down at the fire demon who was glaring forwards once again.

'**I have no idea how he puts up with them myself, he never listens to what I have to say either. Kit listen to me! There's no way I can spend ages in a safe house! I'll go stir crazy!' **Youko abruptly joined in with the other demon emphasizing his point by moving about restlessly so Kurama could feel the pressure it caused.

_'I agree with the fox Kurama the safe house isn't a good idea.' _Hiei added adding a mental snort at the end as he turned his attention to what the old ningen was saying.

"Of course take some time to think but I must press for an answer sooner rather than later, I need to return to my school before the students return." he smiled at the group kindly

"Thank you very much, come Yusuke, Hiei" Kurama smiled turning to the door and proceeding to make his way back to the Ningenkai the other two at his heels.

**'Kit are you even listening to me? I don't want to go!'**

'Be quiet Youko your giving me a headache' Kurama sighed as Hiei smirked next to him, the poor redhead was going to be bugged senseless until he gave in to the demons demands. The boy gave a second soft sigh resigning himself to the migraine building up inside his skull.

**Hope this is ok for you all :P Ive changed the formatting around tell me which you'd prefer and if i have time ill changed them all to look the same at some point. **

**Okai**


	5. Its decided, arrangements made! Chapter5

**Thanks to half-a-recess and kittenishone for reveiwing last chapter. I will think about getting a beta ;p but i do enjoy the challenge of making my english legible for you all. Anyway on with the story if anyone would like longer chapters i will try to do that but it might take me longer to update that way *shrugs* thats your choice.**

**'Bold' is Youko Speech....'_Italics' _for Hieis mind speak and ***means a change in location. Enjoy!**

Outside of the town of Ottery St. Catchpole a huge house creaking slightly in the wind, somehow held up by wooden beams spread out around the main ground floor building and creaking slightly in the wind battering it as the sun began to rise. There was a pop and Albus Dumbledore appeared in the yard shaking chicken feathers from the bottom of his buckled shoes before letting himself in the house. A slightly plump red haired women whirled around sleepily rubbing her eyes as she saw him.

"Albus what are you doing here? Would you like a drink?" she asked smiling softly as she pointed her wand at the old iron kettle on the stove causing it to whistle merrily.

"No Molly I have to leave soon but I came to ask you a favour. I have three beings who are being chased by the death eaters, I was wondering if they could stay at headquarters in your care until I decide their new arrangements." Dumbledore smiled as Molly Weasley smiled slightly as she looked around the nearly empty room, there was hardly anything important left at the house, that day Kingsley and Tonks were coming to help her shift the rest of it out.

"What do you mean by beings?" she asked softly taking a seat and watching the headmaster carefully, he was a great man but he tended to be too trusting sometimes.

"One of them is a demon, one a half demon, the other harbours a spirit of a demon who died, they are hardly immune to our magic and it does not bode well for them if Voldemort or his death eaters manage to get his hands on them" the mans crooked smile was sad as he thought back to the three boys he had met that afternoon, none of them seemed happy with this new weakness.

"Demons? Are you sure that's a good idea?" the woman's worry snapped him from his daydreams and he smiled softly at her.

"I assure you they although they are powerful, some of the most powerful I'm lead to believe they wont harm those who don't treat them badly. They were perfectly civil if a little irate with the situation when I met the three of them and their leader yesterday." he smiled bowing his head to her.

"Alright Albus if you trust them I'll look after them as well as I can." she smiled for a second before turning to the kettle and pouring herself a cup of tea.

"I'll bring them in a few hours if they agree to come, I must be on my way though their leader had arranged for them to be fetched upon my arrival. Cheerio." he beamed before disappearing with the customary loud crack. Leaving Molly Weasley sat there wondering what she had just agreed to.

*****At Koenmas Palace*****

The small leader couldn't help but pout at the ever growing pile of papers to check and approve on his desk grumbling as he pulled his favourite ink pad closer to him and started some at the thinnest pile of paperwork that he could find, fully glad that a well placed distraction would be on its way soon. Well he hoped it was soon anyway the paperwork was as boring as watching paint dry, it didn't take long for him to start talk to himself as he worked.

"Approval for a resurrection for an evil demon who nearly killed Yusuke before? Oh why not?" Kurama grumbled shoving it in his approval pile ignoring the stern look he got from Botan as she came in with another pile of deaths. Well who cared what the grim reaper thought it was better to keep Yusuke busy with old enemies rather than the spirit detective to make new ones even if it was completely by accident. Anyway moving on Koenma thought glancing at the next sheet "Old lady fell down the stairs, that was planned. Man hit by car, that was planned." he said in monotone throwing them carelessly into another tray by his desk. There was a loud crack and he glanced up as the old wizard appeared in the middle of his office.

"Does nobody wait for me to answer the door?" the diminutive prince sighed looked at the taller man as he casually swept the papers off the end of his desk, whistling innocently.

"I'm sorry but your ogres are very protective so I thought I'd better come straight in, lemon drop?" Koenma glanced up and saw Dumbledore happily sucking on the hard candy before sighing to himself. Botan would be back soon with the three reikai tentai with her. It had took some convincing but the trio had slept at Genkai's temple which was now constantly guarded by Kuwabara ('big mistake' Hiei had growled) as well as his sister Shizuru who had agreed to help if only for the 'funny Irish kid' a.k.a. Jin to normal people…err…demons. There was a loud thump then a bang followed by a flash of blue light as Yusuke took it upon himself to open the door, by hitting it with a spirit gun.

"Over the top detective." Hiei snorted.

"I find myself agreeing with Hiei Yusuke was that really necessary?" Kurama sighed sweeping rose coloured hair back.

'**Idiot' **Youko snickered slightly shifting as he awoke in the back of Kuramas mind.

'Hush you' Kurama grumbled sarcastically in response ignoring the foxes mad sniggering at his command.

"I was angry ok?" Yusuke whined crossing his arms and ignoring the other two who had entered with him. Kurama shook his head and sighed turning from his thug of a team-mate and to the long haired man who was watching them closely amusement flashing in his eyes.

"We've made our decision Albus, we'd like to go to the school as long as we have permission to come and go as we see fit, I don't like the idea of us been held down."

**'Hey I thought you didn't mind that' **Youko groused pouting in the back of his mind as Hiei glanced up at them Kurama couldn't help but be impressed at his ability to know when Youko was talking and/or annoying his host.

'_He doesn't baka fox. Its doubtful he can put up with you complaining for however long we're there for' _

**'Oh, fair enough'** Kurama mentally shook himself from the duos conversation as the wizard stopped contemplating and smiled cheerfully at them ignoring the suspicious looks he got back.

"That's fine as long as you let me know when you leave, now then one of you grab hold of one of my hands and the other hold your friends free hands." he ordered calmly. It was an unspoken rule that Hiei wouldn't touch the man as it would no doubt lead to the removal of the mans limb at any sudden moves. Yusuke took one of the mans hands and Kurama delicately held onto his wrist before turning and gripping Hiei's hand tighter, breaking away from Albus would be an option but if they had to stay linked it was better that himself Hiei and Yusuke stayed together rather than lose on of their own and gain an old wizard.

**'I dunno he has an aura about him, he might be better than that street thug who leaps before he looks.' **Youko commented.

'_I agree with the fox' _Hiei added quietly staring at the man for a few more seconds before turning back to adjusting the sword at his hip until it felt safer at his side.

'Shut up both of you' Kurama snapped. Koenma raised a hand in farewell and the scarlet haired boy hung on as the wizard twisted away from him. A pressure built up and the four of them disappeared with a loud crack!

**Another chapter done ^^ review if ya like.**

**Okai.**


	6. Stupid Painting Chapter 6

**Part Six! Sorry it took a while and it might not be that good ^^ ive had a few projects at work so ive been busy. Hope its up to standard and on with the story!**

There was a loud crack and Kurama felt himself stumble slightly before a deadweight ploughed into him and sent him flying to the ground, he landed on top of something soft with something not so soft poking him in the back uncomfortably making the rose haired boy squirm. Blinking blearily he noticed a pair of feet directly in front of his face and curling up his nose Kurama wriggled to dislodge the weight on top of him which proved harder than he first thought whoever it was had obviously ate his weight in food before they had met with Koenma.

"Get off me fox!" an enraged if slightly muffled voice it was then Kurama realised the soft landing was Hiei the uncomfortable thing against his back was the small demons sword and the weight on top of him happened to be his second team-mate who was splayed over the two of them keeping them pinned and poor Hiei in contact with the cold stone floor.

'**Jesus what does he eat? What's he weigh I mean jeez!' **Kurama sighed giving Yusuke a hard push and getting absolutely nowhere. Hiei gave an irritable wriggle pushing himself off of the floor before pushing his katana under him as leverage a few seconds later Hiei managed to pull himself out from the bottom of the pile and stood up pulling his cloak back in a rather irritable manner. Hiei raised a black brow as Yusuke gave a groan and pulled himself off of poor Kurama and onto the floor next to the slightly ruffled fox. Hiei grudgingly stuck out a hand and pulled Kurama to his feet ignoring the strange looks he got from the other inhabitants of the room as he almost pulled the taller boy over again with the strength he had pulled with. The demon froze other inhabitants? With a slow glance about he shifted closer to Kuramas side and closer to a bewildered Yusuke who was now sat up blinking dumbly, the room to him was still spinning slightly.

"What just happened?" Yusuke finally asked stumbling to his feet and patting himself down harshly making plumes of dust rise up and around him. It took another few seconds for the fact the people had surrounded him to sink in and slowly the hanyou stepped back so he was between Kurama and Hiei who were bristling ever so slightly as one of the unfamiliar wizards ('Ningens' Hiei muttered) took a step towards them. It was a slightly worn looking man with greying hair and soft brown eyes that watched the three of them curiously.

'**Kit! He smells funny' **Youko whined and Kurama frowned eyes flicking to Hiei who didn't pay him the slightest bit of attention too busy glaring at some small offensive crack in the wall. Kurama glanced around taking in the room from the worn iron cooker to the cold stone floors which the three had landed rather harshly on. A group of curious men and women as well as a few their own ages (ningen brats 'someone' muttered) were staring at them from their seats around a very old looking long table.

"Hey Kurama?" Yusuke said poking the red haired boy repeatedly until he turned to look at the street thug with inquisitive eyes. "Where's Dumbledore gone?" Kurama frowned and looked around slightly before giving a small 'huh'.

"Dumbledore…Albus he brought us here then I don't know."

'_Someone outfoxed the fox?' _Hiei commented smirking slightly as he glanced up at his friend who pointedly ignored him, he was too busy watching the worm man who had stepped even closer arms held out in front of him.

"Japanese right?" he asked smiling as the trio turned from their own arguments and looked at him, Kurama gave a smile that was usually used to placate fan girls before talking in perfectly good English, some learned from school but most from Youko who was currently throwing English swear words at him much to Hiei's great amusement.

(**A/N: ok from now I'm changing the main language to English anything said in Japanese will be like : "~Blah~" k? ;p)**

"My names Shuuichi Minamino but you may call me Kurama, this is Hiei…of the Jagan well whatever and this is Yusuke Urameshi, I assure you myself and Hiei speak perfectly understandable English. Yusuke however…"

"Is an oaf who speaks only Japanese as he spends his time being a lazy street punk" Hiei butted in gruffly making the wizards stare at him the same thought in all of their heads: there was no way that voice came out of that small body. Yusuke unintentionally proved the small demons point as he tugged on Kuramas shoulder hard sending the unprepared red head toppling into him.

"~Kurama what's going on?~" Yusuke whined ignoring the chuckle from his friends fault.

"~I'll tell you when I've finished talking unless Hiei will act as a translator?~" Kurama smiled widely as Hiei glared at him for a second before smirking

"Whatever"

"~What?~"

"~Whatever you idiot~" Hiei smirked at the clueless detective who scowled annoyed as Kurama sighed, another long day, fun.

"Well welcome to Grimmauld Place my name is Remus Lupin this is Arthur Weasley, his wife Molly, Nymphadora Tonks just call her Tonks, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, Severus Snape and Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"~Their a bunch of idiot ningens who think they're important.~" Kurama glanced back sharply at the smaller demon who stared back innocently as Yusuke looked even more confused.

"Would you happen to know what's happening or what we are?" Kurama asked carefully eyeing the group up before nudging Hiei who gave a grunt.

"~Be ready detective Kuramas asking some questions that might extend my community service~"

"~What why?~"

"~Just be ready fool~" Hiei snapped ignoring the wizards stares and Kuramas sigh of annoyance. The man called Remus shook his head frowning slightly watching the three boys carefully looking them up and down.

"Well I suppose it would be better if we waited for Albus to arrive, he would probably explain our…situation better than ourselves." Kurama smiled seating himself around the table feeling Yusuke sit down with a huff next to him and Hiei flit to sit on the windowsill ignoring the click as his Katana knocked the stone wall slightly before settling at his side. The wizards looked at each other nervously and they all heard a loud shout upstairs. The three demons turned to look at each other sharing a fleeting glance before returning their eyes to the ceiling.

'_Ningen brats. The detectives age'_

'**Ugh they know nothing about being silent do they?'**

'_Of course not they're ningens' _

'Will you two give it a rest. Now.' Kurama ordered massaging his temples as both of the demons fall to a sullen silence within his skull. There was a loud bang and the sound of footsteps heading down the stairs.

"Mum! When's dinner? We're hungry!" a gangly freckled red haired boy whined striding into the room with a group around the same age following right behind him.

"Quiet Ronald we're waiting for Professor Dumbledore then I'll do something for us all to eat. Is that alright with you dears?" Molly Weasley asked kindly turning to Kurama more than the other two who snickered slightly, the fox attracted attention wherever he went by the looks of it.

"That's fine Mrs Weasley its alright though we can fend for ourselves I wouldn't like to intrude upon you." he bowed his head to her slightly while Yusuke turned to look at Hiei for a translation.

"~Kuramas talking the ningen out of cooking for us~"

"~What? Oi Kurama! She can cook for us I don't mind!~" Yusuke wined poking Kurama for a second before tugging at a lock of hair and backing off at the murderous glare he got.

"~Bad move Yusuke~" Kurama took a step back and Yusukes eyes widened as he turned and fled.

"~Stupid Detective~" Hiei smirked as Yusuke left the room and skidded around the corner with a loud thud. There was a bang followed by a loud screech that seemed to be hurling abuse at the dark haired hanyou. The two remaining demons looked at each the same thought in both their heads:

'What in Enmas name was that?' Hiei flitted away, to the wizards he just disappeared and they all paused confused, the boy was too young to apparate, how had he disappeared? Kurama sighed and followed at a more moderate pace into the hallway to find both Yusuke and Hiei watching the painting on the wall that seemed to be screaming at them.

"Stupid half-breeds! How dare you be in this house!" the women screeched and the three reikai tentai looked at each other amused.

"~Whats it saying?~" Yusuke asked snickering at the demented face seemingly ignorant to the portrait hurling abuse at him

"~Its saying get out basically~" Kurama sighed glancing at Hiei as the temperature in the room started to rise to drastic levels as he glared fiercely at the portrait.

'**Oi! Its getting mighty hot in here, stupid pyromaniac cool it down will ya?' **

'_Shut up Youko someone has to shut the stupid wench up.'_

'**Hey no one told me Botan was here.'**

'Will the two of you be quiet? I'm trying to figure out how to quieten it peacefully' Kurama sighed annoyed before glancing up as the door clicked open and Albus Dumbledore entered the house, taking in the demons with twinkling blue eyes.

"I see you've met Mrs Black." he smiled waving his wand at the portrait who stopped screaming as the curtains slid over it. Dumbledore swept past them gesturing for them to follow him into the kitchen once more.

'**Kit?'**

'Yes?'

'**Your going to get me once of those sticks right?'**

'Whatever you say Youko' Kurama rolled his eyes and followed the others in wondering how the wizards would take their rather interesting groups true identities.

**Chapter Six done hope you enjoyed ^^ please R+R **


End file.
